A Ray of Sunshine
by NoxPurple30975
Summary: Neal is off his anklet and now he is back in Rosewood to meet his surrogate little brother, Caleb little does he know that everything is never what it seems. Developing a Neal/Spencer romance...plz read, I am bad at summaries:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first crossover fanfic so plz, plz, review and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, because I love it. This story is my way of venting from the start of school which is in less than two weeks, so plz bear with as my imagination explodes and be victim of my rambling:) **

**WHITE COLLAR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS CROSSOVER FANFIC:)**

"I guess this is it, your dream... its finally came true", said Peter, in a said nostalgic way, as if he was bidding Neal farewell and shipping him off to the navy. "Peter, chill, its not like I'm going to boarding school, I just want to take some time off, and go to Pennsylvania", replied Neal. "Where exactly in Pennsylvania?", inquired Peter. "A small town named Rosewood. One of my friends lives there, and I wanted to visit him, considering that I have paid off my four years to the bureau and am not imprisoned by the anklet anymore.", replied Neal, chuckling at Peter's fatherly concern. "Just what type of friend is he...the wrong crowd? I would hate to see you back in Prison, Neal, you know that!", Peter reminded. "Well, he taught me how to decipher code and hack computers, more of a little brother to me...his name is Caleb...Caleb Rivers", said Neal, though more to himself than to Peter.

After half an hour of convincing Peter he would manage to stay out of getting caught doing anything illegal, Peter bid adieu and watched as his surrogate son drove off in the brand new red Ferrari 458 Spider that the con man had bought himself. God knows where he got that type of money...

As Neal sped away, farther and farther from Junes antique, yet gorgeous mansion, he flashed back to the memories of Caleb...

_"Stop it! Stop it Neal! Please stop!", yelled Caleb playfully propelling himself underwater in order to shield himself from 19 year old Neal's waves in the pool. "I'll never stop!", yelled back Neal, in a teasing voice. 'Oh the days!' thought Neal to himself. Caleb was everything to him...his little brother...his rock...but when the FBI had caught wind of Neal's thefts and high tech forgeries, Neal knew he hadno choice but to run. He sacrificed everything...he sacrificed his surrogate younger brother..._

**HONK HONK HONK**

Neal came to his senses as he saw other cars waiting for him to take the left turn on the interstate. After another 30 minutes, Neal saw the 'WELCOME TO ROWSEWOOD' sign. After swerving into the small yet slightly intriguing town, he followed the GPSS. Caleb had texted him the address and said he was living with another family, but didn't much details. _Probably a foster home, thought Neal, full of misplaced guilt..._

After parking his shiny blue sports car on the driveway, he rang the doorbell...waited for thirty seconds then rang the doorbell again...just as he was about to call Caleb, the door opened. "Hi, you must be Caleb's friend", said a pretty blonde, opening the door. She had the same strikingly beautiful blue eyes as Neal did. "Yes, and you are?", Neal replied. "Oh, sorry, I am Hannah, Caleb's girlfriend. Come on in...you're early", Hannah stated. Walking in to the residence, it dawned on Neal that Caleb had done pretty well for himself. Got himself a nice girlfriend, living in a beautiful house, and probably going to high school. "Caleb, you're friend from New York is here!", yelled Hannah in no general direction. Neal heard footsteps coming from upstairs and turned to that direction. He took one look at Caleb and almost fainted. "Jeremiah! What have you done with Caleb?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Hope I can het some more reviews! PLz plz plz don't be afraid to tell me how I'm doing:) I want to make this story have 2o or so chapters with really great plot twists. You can PM me to ask any questions and review review review! Thanx guys:) Luv ya and enjoy!**

**Chapter 02: Jeremiah**

Jeremiah was Caleb's twin brother, they were both identical, but Neal knew the difference. Afterall, he had spent 4 1/2 years raising Jeremiah since he was 10 years old and 7 years raising Caleb. Jeremiah, at first, was just a cunning little boy who loved to play pranks. He occasionally even bugged the phones, but after a while, things got a lot more serious. Jeremiah started prank calling the local RWPD (Rosewood Police Department) and even the FBI. He called regarding preposterous thins, and even got close to getting arrested. If it haden't been for Neal, Jeremiah would be rotting in jail. Jer had been sent off to a correctional institute...the closest thing to an actual juvenile detentions center.

(Back in the Present)

"Jeremiah...who is that? THis is Caleb", said Hannah, looking slightly confused. "Oh no, I know for sure that this is Jeremiah, isn't that right?", Neal replied, anger creeping up his throat, facing Jeremiah. "Neal, come on bro, its me, Caleb!", replied the man coming down the stairs. Inside of Neal's head, a flurry of thoughts approached him. What if he was just mistaken? After all, Jer and Caleb were identical twins, and very hard to tell apart, and besides he hadn't seen them in 4 years, who knew, Caleb could've changed...but a small voice in the back of his head told him something was definitely off. He decided to investigate this matter further, but to play along.

"Caleb, is that really you? When did you get so tall...and why is your hair so long and shabby?", asked Neal. "Neal! Haha! I only grew about 8 inches since you last saw me", replied 'Caleb'. After a couple minutes of catching up, Hannah invited Neal and Caleb to sit in the kitchen around their island. "So, Neal, I was wondering if you would want to come to this party that me and the girls are throwing. Cuz you know school ended and summer is here.", said Hannah. After slightly glancing at 'Caleb', Neal accepted her offer. "Cool!Sure, I would love to! May I ask whose house it'll be at?", replied Neal curtly. "Oh, it's at my friends house, Spencer. She and her sister are throwing the party...but the party might actually be like an engagement too. Her sister is getting engaged to this guy named Ian.," Hannah replied. "Oh wait, so now I'm confused...is it a party or engagement?", questioned Neal. "Well, its kind of like both...well kind of...just wear something like semi-formal or like jujst dress pants and a tee I guess", replied Hannah. "Ok, then", said the con man, slightly confused. He had a feeling that tonight would either provide answers or just make the whole 'Caleb/Jeremiah situation a whole lot muddier.

**A/N: You are still reading? GRACIAS! Reviews are my fuel...soooo...plz plz plz review:) ***Spoiler: Next chapter explores the Neal/Spencer shipping:) Thank you guys sooooo much! U ROCK:) Luv ya guys:)**


End file.
